


Não é fácil

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drama, Insinuação a sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Rompimento, Sofrimento emocional, Songfic, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: De mãos dadas naquela noite nunca imaginariam o que poderia acontecer.





	Não é fácil

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente postada em 30/06/2013 para a Gincana 4 anos do Fórum Need For Fic  
> Fanfics com temas e itens, Tema: [preconceito], tarefa-relâmpago 24 horas. Anime Tiger & Bunny – AU – Slash/Yaoi (MxM relationship), songfic (não sei se encaixa, mas em fim) Música: Não é fácil - Marisa Monte 
> 
> Beta: A querida Fê_nix. Merci lindona! 
> 
> Frase-tema: “Prefiro ser um homem de paradoxos que um homem de preconceitos.” - Jean Jacques Rousseau 
> 
> Itens usados: Óculos escuros; Pedir de joelhos; Mãos dadas; Dizer adeus; Frase: ‘É só o começo’

**‘Não é fácil**  
**Não pensar em você**  
 **Não é fácil**  
 **É estranho**  
 **Não te contar meus planos**  
 **Não te encontrar...’**

O sol forte daquela tarde primaveril esquentava a todas as pessoas que circulavam pelas ruas naquele momento. Singrando o asfalto como um raio vermelho difuso, refrescando-se do calor intenso pelo forte ar gelado gerado pelo ar condicionado, o homem loiro parecia não se importar com nada. Ou talvez quase nada.   
  
Seus olhos verdes protegidos pelas lentes corretivas dos óculos escuros, não serviam apenas para aquela finalidade. Parando em sua vaga na garagem, desligou a chave tirando-a da ignição, e somente ai, pensou em livrar-se do objeto que até então encontrava-se encarapitado sobre o nariz levemente arrebitado.  
  
Ao levar uma das mãos a fronte, parou o movimento antes mesmo de terminá-lo. Com um suspiro pesaroso, tornou a segurar fortemente com ambas as mãos ao volante até que as juntas dos nós dos dedos ficassem esbranquiçadas.   
  
Quanto tempo já fazia? Quantos dias não ouvia a risada cristalina, as brincadeiras e gafes? Quanto tempo não degustava o arroz frito feito com tanto capricho? Alguns meses?   
  
“Dois meses e nove dias...” – Pensou ao sentir novamente que não iria se controlar. O gosto amargo se apoderando de sua boca. Uma dor estranha tomando conta de seu ser. O coração falhando algumas batidas. Grossas lágrimas escorrendo novamente pelo rosto bonito e um tanto magro. Bem mais magro que o costume.  
  
Balançando a cabeça, tentando afastar o que lhe afligia, passou as mãos tentando conter o caminho salgado que lhe banhava a face. Resignado e sem se importar por novamente demonstrar seus sentimentos, o webdesigner finalmente saiu de seu carro esporte. Com a maleta de couro cru em mãos, seguiu para o elevador. Precisava tomar um bom banho e deixar para trás o tormento em que sua vida havia mergulhado naqueles meses.  
  
Não gostava de chamar atenção e até mesmo por isso havia preferido não retirar as lentes escuras, mesmo sabendo que pensariam que ele era um perfeito idiota, ou mesmo um excêntrico. Já não se importava mais com nada. Não valia a pena.  
  
Enquanto esperava que o barulho sonoro das portas do elevador fosse soado anunciado o andar que deveria desembarcar, mirou sua imagem no grande espelho que servia de parede dos fundos. Os cabelos um tanto desgrenhados, os lábios um dia ditos macios que foram beijados e mordidos com tanta intensidade, agora pareciam apenas duas linhas disformes. Não gostava do que via, mas ainda estava tentando superar suas dores, seus problemas. Com um novo suspiro, baixando a cabeça, mirou a ponta dos sapatos bem engraxados.   
  
Assim que o sinal sonoro soou despertando de seus devaneios, e que a porta se abriu, um raio pareceu percorrer-lhe todo o corpo. Parado a saída do elevador e com algumas poucas coisas equilibradas em seus braços se encontrava a pessoa que até pouco tempo era-lhe a mais importante. O semblante fechado mesmo com a surpresa. Os olhos âmbar sem o brilho que sempre o fizera sonhar e desejar se apaixonar e reapaixonar. Os lábios contraídos.   
  
\- Desculpe, Bunny, eu não fazia ideia de que... – Kotetsu calou-se apenas com o gesto de mão do loiro. Dando passagem, deixou que o outro saísse do elevador.   
  
\- Meu nome não é Bunny, Kotetsu. – O loiro grunhiu como se fazendo aquilo conseguisse demonstrar que já não aceitaria aquele apelido idiota que ganhara do ex-namorado. - Meu nome é Barnaby.  
  
Um tanto perplexo, o gerente de produções cinematográficas estreitou um tanto os olhos. Ele sabia perfeitamente que ele mesmo havia desencadeado aquela situação toda. Somente de pensar, relembrar os buchichos preconceituosos que haviam se espalhado pela empresa em que ele ocupava um cargo de suma importância, compreendia que talvez fosse tarde para voltar atrás e tentar fechar as feridas abertas pelos seus atos nada justos.   
  
\- Eu vim pegar o resto das coisas que deixei em seu apartamento. – Disse tentando quebrar o silêncio terrível que se instaurara entre eles. – Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, você sabe que tudo foi muito forte e verdadeiro.  
  
Ao escutar aquelas palavras ditas mais uma vez, Barnaby estreitou os olhos e agradeceu aos céus por ainda estar usando os óculos escuros.   
  
\- Você não precisa dizer mais nada. Nada justifica suas atitudes. – O loiro buscou rapidamente por seu molho de chaves. – Se me dá licença, creio que foi você quem disse que já era hora de dizer adeus. – Tentou passar pelo antigo amante, mas foi barrado. Ao sentir sua mão ser segura pela do outro, estacou voltando a cabeça buscando divisar as mãos unidas e em seguida sustentar-lhe o olhar. Seu coração se aqueceu, mesmo não querendo que aquilo acontecesse.   
  
\- Você sabe que não precisa ser assim. – Kotetsu começou a dizer. Queria tentar apaziguar a situação que ele mesmo havia criado, mas quem havia imposto a distância e todo aquele silêncio fora ele mesmo. Imagens do loiro caído a seus pés, de joelhos, e a voz entrecortada pareceram ribombar-lhe a memória.  
 

**oOo**

 

\- Não me faça implorar, eu não sou um homem que implora. – disse Barnaby endireitando os ombros. O orgulho já estava ferido. – Não irei pedir de joelhos novamente. Meu orgulho já foi muito massacrado. Já fiz muito por você, aceitei muitas coisas, assumi muitas coisas e deixei outras para trás e o que ganhei em troca? Sua covardia?  
  
\- E você acha que eu não fiz nada por você? Por mim? Por nós dois? – O moreno fuzilou-o com os olhos. Caminhando pela sala, coçou a barbicha engraçada em um tique nervoso. – Meu amor por você foi verdadeiro.  
  
\- Disse bem, Kotetsu, foi verdadeiro até que o preconceito imposto pela sociedade não o fizesse esmorecer. Não o fizesse impedir de assumir o que tínhamos abertamente. – Barnaby cuspiu as palavras com tal desdém fazendo com que o outro sentisse uma dor enorme no coração. – Não se deixa de amar uma pessoa do dia para a noite. Não se pede para esquecer e não o procurar com a rapidez de quem compra um brinquedo, usa-o e depois que este perde o encanto joga-se fora. – O webdesigner estava afogueado. Os olhos marejados, mas não choraria mais. Amava aquele homem parado a sua frente, mas o ser humano era difícil de entender. A sociedade tivera o dom de fazê-los se separar. – Você se deixou levar pelo preconceito existente em todos os lugares e, eu prefiro ser um homem de paradoxos que um homem de preconceitos.

**oOo**

\- Será que pode soltar minha mão. – Barnaby pediu, mas perplexo, viu quando o moreno deixou as poucas coisas caírem no chão e o empurrando para a parede o prensou. – Kotetsu...  
  
\- Você se diz ser o maior prejudicado, mas já pensou em mim também? Se eu não fui pego por essa trama toda?  
  
\- Já pensei em muitas coisas, Kotetsu. Inclusive que eu fiz de tudo para que o que eu sentia fosse aceito por você, mas é uma pena que quando estamos apaixonados não enxergamos bem as coisas, e o seu brilho pareceu tão fraco quando eu imaginava ser tão forte. Você sucumbiu ao preconceito. Você se importou com o que os outros estavam dizendo a respeito de se deixar levar pelo gay aqui! Só que ninguém pensou que eu não te forcei a nada. – E com um safanão desvencilhou-se do outro.   
  
Mesmo sentindo que aquilo poderia resultar em algo pior, Kotetsu tornou a segurar o coelho fujão pela mão.  
  
\- Não, você não irá fugir. Não desta vez. – Os olhos estreitos lembrando a duas fendas. – Eu não sou um covarde. Apenas fiquei confuso.  
  
\- Confuso? Você já não é mais um adolescente que não sabe o que quer. Você tem uma filha, uma linda jovenzinha que havia aceitado a nós dois. Estar confuso é para quem não sabe o que quer. Acaso você não sabia o que queria quando me pediu para fazer parte de sua vida? - Fuzilando-o mais uma vez, o loiro deu novo tranco e conseguiu soltar-se.   
  
\- Barnaby...  
  
\- Aprenda a amar, Kotetsu... aprenda a se amar primeiro, quando isso acontecer... será apenas, ou melhor, é só o começo para uma vida com quem lhe aceitar como é. - e sem mais nada dizer, Barnaby deixou para trás, mesmo com o coração em pedaços, o homem que o fizera arriscar-se assumindo um grande amor.  
  
Ao bater a porta atrás de si, fechou-a deixando a chave torta. Barnaby não queria ser surpreendido pelo moreno. Não fazia ideia se ele deixara a chave em algum lugar. Não tivera tempo de perguntar. Caminhando até o sofá deixou-se cair no confortável acento. Tapando os olhos com as mãos, tentou deixar para trás as recordações que começavam a lhe atormentar. 

**oOo**

De mãos dadas, deitados entre os lençóis, ainda trajando as roupas que haviam chegado da rua, Kotetsu volveu os olhos na direção do namorado.   
  
\- Ei Bunny, eu te amo!  
  
\- Uhum... sei...   
  
\- Ei não seja tão incrédulo, confie mais em mim, em minha palavra...

**oOo**

\- E eu confiei, Kotetsu... só não contava que seu amor seria subjulgado pelo preconceito. – Murmurou o loiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento aquariana no divã: 
> 
> *aquariana coelha escondida embaixo das cobertas tentando fugir de dois escorpianos revoltados* 
> 
> Milo: loirinha vem cá vem! 
> 
> Kardia: Nós nem vamos fazer nada de ruim contigo. Aparece vai... 
> 
> *silêncio no quarto todo, o gatinho Salém deitado sobre o amontoado de cobertas sobre a cama* 
> 
> Milo: Eu acho que ela não está aqui, Kardia! 
> 
> Kardia: que pena... queria tanto saber por que ela tornou a fazer uma fic desse dois e não minha e de meu amado Dégel. 
> 
> Milo: Ora, pode parar... ela não escreve nada de Camus e eu desde o começo do ano. E sabe, talvez seja melhor irmos procurá-la em outro lugar. *saindo e puxando o outro junto* 
> 
> *abrindo uma frestinha na coberta* 
> 
> Ufa... já foram e graças ao Salém. Hihihihi Coelhinha sai da toca um, dois, três. Hihihihi oO’ opa!  
> Bem eu quero agradecer a todos que aqui chegaram e se curtiu alguma coisinha, deixa um comentário, vai! 
> 
> Beijos  
> Theka


End file.
